


铭记与背叛

by silentdawn



Series: 小说连载 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdawn/pseuds/silentdawn
Summary: 当遗忘的命令被下达时，没有人会选择铭记。此刻铭记意味着背叛——至少，将所谓“绝对理性”奉若神明，并且把服从与共情视为最重要的品格的普朗图星球原住民们，是这样认为的。但总有人提出异议。在面对地球的态度上，普朗图的当局者们无疑是矛盾而犹疑的。他们手握领先那颗蓝色星球几个世纪的科技力量，却迟迟没有按下足以毁灭比自己的家园大数十倍的行星的武器按钮；他们否定留地不留人的粗暴决断，却在人类数千年丰富灿烂的文明面前流露出有悖于绝对理性的一丝恐惧，在两个文明即将触碰的瞬间毫不犹豫地向对方发起最残忍的抹杀。新思想的火种一旦落入这片被压抑太久的土地，冲突与革新的火焰便注定向更广阔的天地蔓延。而那些有幸传递火种的先行者，纵然沉睡于冤狱与留言，他们的呐喊也终将被世人铭记。“不，铭记不是背叛，忘记才是。”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: 小说连载 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165472





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 谨将此书献给我科幻创作之路的引路人、我最好的朋友X君。

南部时间今日凌晨一时五十七分三十四秒，我国太空军星际舰队某部队向地球唯一的恒星——太阳，发射了最新的空间坍缩导弹，这将对我国的深空开拓战略有着非同......”  
虽然老旧，这里好歹也是军事监狱的医院，隔音效果倒也不至于烂成这样。申蓝抄起手快步穿过阴冷的长廊，正值午后，长廊的顶灯仍在沉睡，只有应急照明装置稀疏而微弱的光粘在天花板的缝隙里，像一只只睡眼惺忪的壁虎，没精打采地打量着这个行色匆匆的过客。  
广播声从走廊尽头的房间里传来，在四堵窄长的墙寄出的狭小空间里寂寞地回荡。他抬起头，视线的尽头是一扇小小的窗，阴郁的灰色在窗外怯生生地徘徊，只略微洒了几滴水在窗下的地板上，权当是敲门。  
一年一度的秋纪元总算是来了，它像个憋了三十年泪水的可怜人，当行星缓缓进入它的怀抱，就注定要被连绵的雨浸泡，就连深居高原内部常年干旱的基地也不例外。  
“夏纪元刚建成的防洪设施在秋纪元刚来临的强降水中竟一夜垮塌，愤怒的群众在市政厅前的广场游行......场面一度失控，最终造成五名示威者当场......”  
申蓝叹了一口气，他一向对政治不感兴趣，这种恶性事件在没有军警驻守的地方每天都在上演，至于在军队和警察的地盘......  
“一切为了国家。”突然意识到自己方才思想的失态，他猛地停下脚步，条件反射一般，右手握拳置于颔下，垂下眼，祈祷似的小声念道，“以理性的名义。”  
护士服的下摆压在手肘和腰带之间，局促不安地摆动着。  
不过，真的有幸能在一生中度尽春夏秋冬四个纪元的人，也应该是相当长寿了吧。他摇了摇脑袋，似要甩掉之前不合时宜的思想，把窗外灰蒙蒙的泡沫迎进来，洗一洗自己那总是被父亲批为离经叛道的脑子。申蓝抬起头看了一眼最后一间病房门口的信息，里边那个人比自己大了有十二岁，这么说，他或许也是此生第一次闻到秋雨的味道吧。

“劳驾。“病床上的青年轻声开口，”请把广播调小些，再拉开窗帘——谢谢你。”  
“没事儿。”顺手帮完忙，申蓝站在床边，熟练地操作着机器，“鸡尾酒疗法就是这样，这一次药打完了，下一个月就会舒服多了。”  
青年躺在床上，安静地点点头，鬓边刚长出来的卷发与枕头摩擦着，发出细微的沙沙声。  
注射药物的时间很短，但申蓝的目光一直锁定在一旁的青年身上，半透明的药物缓缓钻进他的血管，在针管抽离的瞬间，有极为渺小的一滴溅出来，又迅速消失在手背皮肤的纹理中，像一滴雨无声无息地砸在了泥土里。  
“你当然不肯相信，这个看起来温和无害的人是个叛国贼！”  
申蓝的后脑勺像是被针突然扎了一下，一个嘲讽的声音在脑海里响起，“半年前他被以背叛国家和民族、违法保存和传播禁忌资料等五项罪名被起诉——”  
“一切为了国家。”申蓝压低了声音，训斥般回应着脑海里尖刻的旁白，那个被他父亲专门植入进大脑用以改造他离经叛道的性子的AI。  
“......以理性的名义。”  
话音刚落，AI的气势很快就降了不少，“申蓝，我只是在为你寻找你可能需要的信息。”  
“但我现在不需要。浅，你去休息吧。”  
“我的职责是保证你接触的信息都是真实的。”名叫浅的小姑娘蜷缩在申蓝脑海的一角，“若您更倾向于自己动手寻求真相，辅助功能将暂时隐藏。浅，随时待命。”  
颈后的刺痛感消失了。  
“在和你的AI交流？”床上的青年先开了口。  
“嗯，其实就是我爸往我脑袋里装的监视器。”申蓝无奈地笑笑。临走前父亲特别叮嘱他不要和最后一个病人交流，看来今天浅又要打小报告了。  
“还疼吗？”  
“没什么感觉了。”对方的手下意识地探向眼睛，却又在碰到鼻梁上那条冰凉的布条时愣了刹那，无力地落下了手。  
申蓝安静而出神地凝视着青年脸上那双并不存在的眼睛，一道贴合完美的灰色带子如同一层崭新的皮肤，覆盖在青年的眉毛与鼻梁之间。那里没有起伏，隐隐约约可以看见两个空荡荡的轮廓。  
他失去了眼睛。  
申蓝早有耳闻。  
关于这双不翼而飞的眼睛与面前体弱多病又被贴上叛国贼标签的病人，基地医院的更衣室和卫生间里总是存在着飞沫一样多的流言——一说是此人投奔地球势力，为表忠心献上双眼；亦说是因为立场冲突，逾越界限袭击长官，被对方的激光枪夺去了眼睛；还有一种流传最广的说法，此人与共犯相互包庇，上头为了逼供，当着另一人的面，硬生生挖掉了......  
“一切为了......”申蓝脸色煞白，额上渗出冷汗，完了，浅如果把他刚才那些大逆不道的想法悉数报告给父亲，不知自己会是什么下场！  
“你还在吧。”对方的声音把他从莫须有的恐惧中拉回现实，他意识到自己的呼吸实在哆嗦得有些异样。  
“AI会窥探到你的思想内容么？”  
“不会。但当我想到一些反常的东西时，它会判断出我是否处于思想偏离状态。”  
“思想偏离？”  
“这个本来是给不听话的新兵用的，随时纠正他们的错误思想，你知道，最近——”  
申蓝突然想起了面前人的罪名。  
叛国罪。

逃离还是留下？  
申蓝错愕地盯着自己微微摊开却什么也没有抓住的手。他或许，不，是必须快速离开这里，以免惹上更大的是非。军医大学吊车尾的毕业生，靠父亲安排来基地实习的关系户，和罪犯密切交谈的护士，这些可都不是什么好标签。该死的，浅为什么不提醒他了，难道AI也有了幸灾乐祸这种情绪了吗？  
“你要走了？”  
对方的语气出人意料的平静。  
“嗯，如果没有别的什么事的话......”申蓝感觉喉咙里像是被塞了一团潮湿的棉花，“手术会在不久后进行，那时候，你就又可以看见这个世界了。”  
对方只是淡淡地一笑，似乎并不信以为真。  
一瞬间，申蓝有些恼怒，但这种情绪很快就像被脚碾灭的烟头一样平复了下来。一个在监狱里遭受了漫长的非人待遇的囚犯，让他再相信夺去他眼睛的人会把那双眼还回来，怎么说都是件艰难而又几乎于事无补的事。  
可他保证自己讲的是实打实的真话，昨晚他明明听见了父亲压低了声音的通讯：  
“至于那个黎铭，把他治好，事情压下去，绝对不能让那些人知道。”  
这无论如何也不能狡辩此时与“那些人”不愿公之于众的丑闻无关了，申蓝想。噢，对了，一切为了什么，又是以什么的名义？想到什么不好的事情就赶紧把这两句话拿出来，标榜一下自己是个不折不扣的理性的信徒，只是不小心把思想的触角探出了理性之外的正人君子。这似乎和地球上的基督徒在打喷嚏后念一声阿门有异曲同工之妙——最近打得紧，本就不多的关于地球的书都快绝迹了，就连与父亲同级的，甚至更高级的军官们的书柜，都一批批地被抬上了家属院门口的卡车，再也没有回来。  
申蓝的权限不足以让他查看患者的更多资料，他只知道面前的人叫黎铭，三十二岁，两个月前来到这里。  
身体素质堪忧，还带有遗传病，这样的人是怎么被选入军队的？申蓝疑惑地打量着黎铭那双细瘦而不乏力量的、带着一层薄茧的手。他不太像是个指挥官，更不可能是前线的作战人员，后勤、技术、文职，似乎所有岗位都和他没有特别明显的联系。战斗能力如此低下的一个人，为什么会留在军队呢？  
“你还没走啊。”黎铭抿了抿唇，手试探地摸索着床头的水杯。  
“没。”申蓝把杯子递过去，他发现此时此刻自己对这个罪犯充满了好奇，“饿吗？”  
“晚饭六点来。”  
申蓝突然想起自己才是护士。  
“和罪犯待久了，不会违规吗。”  
“你同时也是我的病人，照顾你是我的职责。”门铃响了，申蓝走到门边取回晚饭，“比如现在，我得照顾你吃饭。”  
说是饭，实际上只是一剂没有任何味道的营养液。听到吃饭，黎铭的喉头下意识地颤抖了一下，但随后回答他的，只是重复过无数次的针头捅进血管的刺痛。那些对他的身体无能为力的最基础的补剂匆匆流过他的血管，几乎毫无遮拦地奔向最终的代谢，像水流从失控的龙头里跌落。  
“你就这么盯着我？”  
申蓝一时语塞。  
“本次突袭行动，对于地球，对于太阳，乃至于整个太阳系，都将造成近乎毁灭性的打击......”广播里的时事播报变成了军事评论，焦点依然是凌晨那枚导弹，“众所周知，目前地球至少百分之九十的能源都依赖其唯一的恒星太阳......剧烈的宇宙风暴中，人类设在行星带的舰港同样在劫难逃......"  
“关掉。”  
“马上就要攻下地球了，”申蓝说，“这是好——”  
“关掉它！”  
申蓝冲着不远处的多媒体终端挥了一下手，同时心里又暗暗加深了这个叛国贼私通地球的印象。  
“你......对地球有什么留恋的吗？”  
申蓝头一回犯了真正的大过，与一个叛国贼谈论后者所投奔的“敌人”。  
“没有，我没有去过地球。”黎铭在床上紧张地蜷缩成一团，淡蓝色的束缚力场像水母缥缈的帽与须，警觉地笼罩在周围，随时提防可能会出现的极端举动。  
“......抑制剂。”  
这一声请求仿佛是被死死掐住了脖子后艰难挤出的。  
黎铭的脸色一阵潮红一阵煞白，像是从一条灰白色的毛巾里拧出了血。这是发情期的先行讯号。申蓝眼疾手快地掀起黎铭的病号服，把抑制剂稳稳当当地注射进尾椎骨附近因为充血而胀大发烫的腺体。许久，怀里僵硬的身体像散架的机器般倒抽一口凉气，随即缓缓垮塌。  
“是发情期吧。”强刺激性的药物让被迫冷静下来的黎铭还有些迷糊，“谢谢你。”  
“没事。”申蓝的目光扫过平板上的文字，心中的疑云越来越重。这样一个基因有明显缺陷的人，军队为何会录取他？他从来没有被分配到基因匹配的配偶，甚至连入伍后那场基因采集也没参加？难道此人入伍十六年来一直靠抑制剂过活？星际舰队为什么不对他采取绝育措施，莫非他又是有伴侣的？  
“她不会回来了。”  
黎铭的头陷在枕头里，喃喃着。  
“谁？”  
“她不会回来了。”黎铭只是自顾自地念着。  
沉重的乌云合上了最后一丝光亮的缝隙，夹着冰雹的雨让微弱的广播信号更加风雨飘摇。申蓝关了窗，把终端的声音调大了些，病房里冰冻的空气慢慢渗透进些许清淡的音乐和慢条斯理的念白。真是可怜的孩子，他想，身体素质弱成这样，每月一次的发情期岂不是会要了他的命。  
申蓝站在床边收拾东西准备离开。浅愿意打小报告，那就随她吧，反正他也没有说出什么真正有悖于理性的话来。回头的刹那，他瞥见病床上的黎铭。后者似乎已陷入与死亡没什么差别的昏睡中，他没有眼睛，自然没有足够的泪水去稀释浓重到化不开的痛苦。黑布条下狭长的阴影里，只有一滴血，悄无声息，转瞬即逝。


	2. Chapter 2

黎铭是唯一一个从未向申蓝问过自己何时能够离开这里的人。  
理由对于申蓝而言并不难想通，以黎铭身上的罪名，如果没有被处死，那就无论如何也躲不过终生监禁了；再者，黎铭似乎不怎么关心自己的死活，每天为数不多的娱乐活动就是戴着耳机一动不动，或是抚摸着那本诗集，把鼻梁抵在书脊上，仿佛那样就能让文字通过呼吸流入他空荡的鼻腔。  
“在听什么？”  
“一首诗。”  
“这里的吗？”申蓝碰了碰黎铭手中的诗集，尽管他知道后者的眼中是一片黑暗。  
“嗯。309页。”  
申蓝翻开书，来自另一个文明的陌生文字着实让他震惊了一番，这是本禁书——打破规则的禁忌感与耻感很快被更深的震撼代替，每一行方块字斜下方，都有一串本民族语言的翻译，字迹清峻有力而不乏韧性，内容别具风味，至少与行星上流行的歌功颂德的“大言”一类泾渭分明。  
“你能为我读它吗？”  
“读它？”  
“对。”  
“这似乎是南山地区的语言，我懂得不多，”  
“差别不大，没事，读吧。”  
“在黎明的——”  
“在黎明的铜镜中，”黎铭的手指轻轻抚过那些字迹，平时虚弱的声音变得温和而坚定，“铜镜是凉的，南山夜里的风也是凉的，黎明前的空气是一天里最凉的。”  
“需要去掉正音吗？”  
“随便，你念吧。”  
“在黎明的铜镜中......"

十六年前。  
黎铭心情复杂地走在这条被六年的脚步覆盖的长廊上，身边经过的每一个教室都像他第一次来到这里时一样整齐而空旷。毕业了，他的中学生涯终于到头了，他想。踩上最后一级向上的台阶时他不自觉地瞟了一眼那一角早已不存在的空缺。在那光洁如新的地砖下，粗糙的混凝土曾无知地吞咽过他额角的血。  
所有中学六年级毕业生在国考结束一个月后统一返回学校，参加他们真正的毕业典礼，这一天亦是考试成绩和录取结果发放的生死之日。尽管在网上可以查到结果，学生们仍然对主席台下那一张张长而脆的红纸趋之若鹜，咵嚓咵嚓的摩擦声揉碎了一些人的心，也膨胀了另一些人的气势。不过，一切都已成定局，而那里现在已经是空无一人。  
黎铭慢慢地登上教学楼的顶层，远远传来的争吵声告诉他，现在贸然闯入校长办公室可不是明智之举。他的双臂搭在过道的栏杆上又像悬在傍晚的山谷风里。  
主席台下的红纸哗啦啦地飞扬。他知道自己的名字就排在第二个。黎铭，全校第二，星际舰队军事学院。他的民族对于军事的狂热已经不需再多加解释，所有考上军校的学生不论分数一律写在红榜的最前端，而所有军校之中最难考的直属太空军的星际舰队军事学院，当之无愧地成了众人理想中可望不可及的顶级学府。  
而让今年的南山格外扬眉吐气的，多半离不开这两匹冲向星际的黑马，一个是几乎被全校所有男生都踩过一脚的胆小鬼黎铭，一个则是——  
“规矩是死的，可人是活的呀！”  
一个尖利而有些沙哑的女声穿破了办公室的门，让黎铭不由得好奇地循声探个究竟。  
“校长先生，我女儿一时叛逆填错了，她，她根本就没想要参军啊！能不能找找办法改——”  
“找谁改？”本该满面春风的校长如今却被两个家长的无理取闹给败了兴致，气愤的拍桌声与吼叫在房间里回响，“军校点名要她去，那是你们全家的光荣！找谁改去？跟太空军对着干？我可没那个胆子！”  
“可是，我亲眼看见她填志愿时根本就没有报军校啊！是不是填报系统......"  
”那是你女儿自己填的，跟别人没关系！”  
“和......我们是她父母，和我们有关系啊！”  
“你代她参军？你代她上学？”校长气得吹胡子瞪眼，“怎么会有你们这么奇怪的父母！那孩子我看着呢，她愿意吃那份苦，没有人比她更适合那条路。”  
“不，她从来就是——”中年女人急着争辩什么。  
“哦？黎铭？”校长烦躁地转过身，瞥见门口窥听得正入迷的少年，“那个，找你没多大事情，关于破格录取的事，你自己和大学招生办确认一下，尤其是某些限制——你那身体素质不行，暑假多练，啊。”  
“没事了，你走吧，考得不错。”  
黎铭在楼梯的转角停了下来，身后轻微的脚步声也随之戛然而止。他回过头，笑眯眯地看着不远处面色冷淡、四肢纤长的少女，“喂，你怎么跟出来了。”  
“我才不想听他们吵架，”少女把腰带扣紧了些，抬起手熟练地破开了天台的锁，“走？”  
“走。”黎铭抓住了梯子，“我腿伤还没好。”  
少女默契地把黎铭的膝盖托起来，在出口处一用力，几乎是把他推上了天台，随后自己也敏捷地翻出了通道。她拍拍身上的灰，在黎铭身边坐了下来，两条腿晾在夕阳的余晖中，在天台边缘一甩一甩。  
“木已成舟，他们还不肯放你走？”  
“这是军队的命令，抵抗服兵役可是犯法的。”  
“这倒是。”黎铭笑了笑，手腕搭在膝盖上，手臂内侧浅淡而密集的划痕在黄昏中有些模糊，“真有你的，言嘉。”  
“还没谢你上次帮我的忙，要不是你写的那个网站，他们还真的以为我报了X大呢。”  
“X大也挺好，说实话。”  
名叫言嘉的少女没有回答，她抬起眼，目光投向远方渐浅渐淡直至与天际相融的山峦，眼神里仿佛遗落了什么。  
晚风送来微凉的沉默，黎铭在绀藤花的淡淡清香中闭上了双眼，并不急于向身边的人索要什么附和或回应，他知道，言嘉一向都是这样，下意识地回避在他人面前流露自己的真实想法。  
言嘉弯下身用手轻轻挑开刚刚搭在黎铭脚踝上的绀藤，后者一手抓着栏杆，一手护住她的肩膀。他们曾在初一的生物学课程上就绀藤究竟是植物还是动物争执不休，直到两小时后彼此在这片爬满绀藤的高墙下重逢——黎铭浑身是血，瘫倒在绀藤花被践踏后紫灰色的泥里。言嘉一脚踹飞了为首的恶棍的要害，飞奔过来，几乎是跪在黎铭的身边护住他。她的身后是无数面目模糊的学生聒噪着把绀藤的浆果砸向她的衬衣和头发，绀藤的乳汁顺着长发滴滴答答往下淌，在他们的手臂上凝固，像一道道青紫的淤痕。  
“你害怕绀藤吗？”黎铭问她。  
“不怕。”言嘉用手指逗弄着刚刚爬上天台寻找攀附的绀藤，顺手摘下一只深紫色的柔软的雄性浆果递给黎铭，“要是咬爆了雌性浆果，那就等着一早起来拔掉嘴里长的藤蔓吧。”  
“多老的玩笑了。”黎铭笑起来，浓郁的甜随着浆果的绽开在口腔里蔓延，“我能不能......问你个问题？”  
“讲。”  
“你当初为什么要帮我？”  
“帮你？可那对我来说更像是帮自己。”言嘉把一缕头发别到耳后，露出耳边一道新鲜的伤痕，“我希望有人来保护我，然而没有，我只好先去保护别人，万一对方报答我一次呢。”  
“你明明是那么强大的人。”  
“仅限于不在家的时候。”言嘉的手玩累了，绀藤的叶子顺从地覆在她的手上，“我一直没有告诉你，为什么我的家人那么偏心妹妹。”  
“你也是。”黎铭转过头注视着她，“有时我感觉你是近乎赎罪地爱着她。”  
“当我看见你躺在那里被人欺凌时，我一下子就想起了十年前的事情......是我把她弄丢的，她才三岁，就遇到那样的事情。”  
“当然，现在的她对那时的事一点也记不住，因为这十几年里我们所有人都在不断给她洗脑，告诉她，那只是一个噩梦，因为姐姐在电影院把你弄丢了，你不小心跑进了恐怖片的放映厅，被吓坏了，都怪姐姐。”  
“她应该也是相信的吧，如果是深信不疑，那最好。”言嘉继续自顾自地往下说，“她的身体恢复得和正常人没有任何区别，我们所有人都保守着这个秘密，但越久，越沉默，就越痛苦。所有人都希望对方可以默契地忘记这一切曾经发生，却又都紧紧抱着这颗定时炸弹不肯放手。我们无条件地对她好，补偿她，她是感觉得到的，她想知道什么，却没有人敢告诉她。”  
“你是在补偿自己。”  
“是啊，如果那能让我心里好受一些的话。所以当父母要我给妹妹铺路的时候，我没有拒绝的余地。”  
“你的妹妹难道不会走在阴影里吗，有你这样优秀的姐姐？”  
“你什么时候见过我父母来参加我的家长会？”  
绀藤仿佛受惊一般掉了下去。  
“如果不是我报考了和他们计划不一样的学校，拒绝之后所有继续铺路的可能，他们或许就不会在校长办公室说出那么荒谬的话，要军校给我退档，要我一辈子只能成为被他们控制的大女儿。”  
“你觉得那是你的错吗？”  
“是。”  
“但这不代表你从此就不配得到保护。”黎铭扬起头，认真地说，“你认为那是你的错，我无法评判。但是，从朋友的角度，我希望我可以保护你，就像你一直在保护我一样。”  
“黎铭，”言嘉长长地叹了一口气，“你能帮我混过我父亲的眼睛，让我实际上报了军校，这就已经够了。”  
“我只是写了一个伪造的网站而已，好吧，鉴于这个网站的性质，倒是有那么一点风险......"黎铭尽力想让言嘉重新露出笑容，”不过嘛，为了你，这不算什么。“  
“谢谢。”言嘉埋下头微微一笑，“我自由了。”  
“其实军校更不自由吧？”  
“但是，我终于可以成为我自己了啊。”言嘉抓着栏杆摇摇晃晃地站起来，在习习凉风中与身旁的少年并肩而立，“是吧，未来校友？”  
“你是指挥系的，以后我得称呼你一声言舰长，”黎铭笑了笑，“你父母呢？就这么把他们丢在下边？”  
“他们会自己回去的，如果他们不想在校长面前发情的话，”言嘉的唇角浮现出戏谑的笑意，“每个月都是这几天，哎，原始的繁殖欲望啊。”  
“从人类的视角来看，规律的发情期似乎正是把我们的种族隔绝在所谓‘文明’之外的最后的枷锁——你会去研究人类吧？”  
“会吧？会的——好了，我要去接我妹妹放学了。”  
“那以后呢？”  
“以后？”言嘉回过头莞尔一笑，天台上呼啦啦的风扬起她的长发，“那就是我的未来了啊。”

“等等。”申蓝面露歉意，“容我打断，我猜，你们后来结合了，对吗？”  
“对，也不对。”  
“什么？”

“你想过地球是什么样子吗，”清理一空的教室里，言嘉沿着窗边的课桌找着什么，“我们将要攻下的行星，人口是我们的百万倍，几十年前才掌握了星际航行技术......”  
“会和我们很像吧，都存在智慧生命。”黎铭坐在以前自己的座位上，椅子熟悉的摇晃让他恍惚间产生了自己还没有毕业的错觉，“你想......你会带头出征吗？”  
“一切为了国家。”言嘉起身望向讲台前端那两句高悬的随处可见的标语。  
“——以理性的名义。”黎铭轻声念出后半句，他的目光没有投向那两句话中间的旗帜，而是穿过了言嘉的长发，飘向远方。  
言嘉回过头，他们隔着桌子相望，谁也没有说话。


	3. Chapter 3

越野车里的气氛格外沉闷。  
“你完了你完了你完了，”浅调皮的声音在申蓝麻木的耳朵里竟然也不那么刺耳，“你居然听他讲了那——么多！”  
“闭嘴。”申蓝只感觉嘴唇轻轻动了一下，不知道究竟是自己的话语先出口，还是手指摁下耳机的开关的动作先落下。  
“咵嗒。”  
树枝在车窗上被拦腰折断的声音。  
申蓝木然地盯着前方荒凉的山路，铺满枯枝落叶的小径通向山林深处愈发浓黑的夜。车子像离群的孤狼，跌跌撞撞地在夜幕中穿行。又下雨了，不知多少滴雨在头顶的参天巨木的手掌中汇集成一枚枚透明的水弹，沉闷地砸在车窗上，像是要砸出个洞来。  
“我们去哪儿？”  
申蓝迟疑地看向一旁驾驶座上的父亲。  
“下山。”  
“为什么不坐穿梭机？”  
父亲没有回答，只是加大了马力。车子在迷宫般的密林里咆哮着冲撞着，夜行的鸟兽闻声纷纷逃离，远远听去这里像是发生了一场恶战。  
申蓝的手指颤抖着摸向通讯键，他太想听到什么来捅破这没有原因的可怖的沉默。深山老林里信号不好，他知道。  
下一秒，父亲沉重的手掌拍掉了他的手，“别说话，睡吧。”  
“我们到底要去哪？”  
申蓝惊慌地咽了一口唾沫，他感觉自己像是在逃命。  
“别说话。”父亲瞥见他正要打开浅的交互功能的动作，“所有信号我都关掉了。”  
“是要去执行任务吗？”申蓝倒是被自己这句没头没尾的话整得哭笑不得，他是护士，父亲是医生，今晚像被追杀的特工一样逃亡，又是去执行什么送命的任务？  
许久之后，申蓝不再期待从父亲那里得到什么回应，他靠在有点硬的座椅上，睁大眼睛，渐渐习惯了视野里突兀炸开的雨花。再后来，雨花也消失了，裸露的石滩在暴涨的秋水里若隐若现，河床上折断的巨大枯木是被它狰狞的牙齿撕裂的血肉。车子的小半边猛地扎进水中，又毫不停留地继续向前狂奔。  
这是进入秋纪元的第一个年头吧，申蓝想，从大半年前第一批绀藤开始死亡的时候，有什么东西就已在悄悄地发生着改变。医学院里所有关于人类生理研究的课程全都停了，这对即将毕业而且并非主修外星生物学的申蓝并没有多大影响。突然暂停对人类生理的研究，很可能反映着上面对地球态度的转变，当然也可能是课本翻译的速度赶不上教学的进度了，毕竟整颗行星上懂得人类语言的人加起来连一个系也不到。  
后来，图书馆里关于人类文明的研究也消失了。人类的精神世界如此丰富多彩，一时间那一排小小的书架挤满了或猎奇或求知的学生。当他们试着在卢梭的理性主义思想和自己民族自古尊崇的绝对理性之间想要发现些什么的时候，一转身，书架上密密麻麻排满了军队的战争史，青铜色的硬质书脊泛着寒光，像一排排阴森森的獠牙。  
当一个来自地球语言的新单词被脱口而出，尤其是放在了军校这样封闭而敏感的空气里，这并不是一滴雨融进了大海，而是一枚鱼雷在暗流涌动的深海炸开。  
申蓝已经近五年没有离开基地回到山外边的世界了，他不知道与此同时“外面的”学校里又在经历怎样的一番动乱。于他而言，军人的天职即是服从，当遗忘的命令被下达时，没有人会选择铭记。  
铭记意味着背叛。  
“你今天和他聊了很久。”一直默不作声的父亲突然开口。  
申蓝点头，想着车内漆黑一片父亲看不见自己的反应，又补了一句“嗯”。  
“聊了什么？”  
“我没跟他说什么，他就......跟我讲了些高中时候的事。”  
“那个叫黎铭的病人，是哪里人？”  
“南山......应该是吧？他会讲南山地区的方言。”  
“南山啊——哪里都是这样，翻过一道山，就是另一个世界了。”  
车子飞速掠过路旁几座荒凉的坟冢。  
“父亲，你会把他治好吗？”  
“上面的意思，很难说。”  
“治好他是增加威胁还是没有意义？”  
父亲并没有直面这个问题，而是叹了口气，沉吟道，“谁知道呢——你相信那个人是叛徒吗？”  
“老实说，我并不了解他。”  
“那他对于你是威胁吗？”  
“对于我？”申蓝一时有些摸不清头脑，“如果‘我’置于民族之内，他曾经的罪行对于我们的民族和国家就构成了巨大的威胁，根据整体必然包含部分的公理，那么他对于我是威胁。”  
“你对我也是这么回答吗。”父亲无奈地叹气。  
“我们平时对长官们都是这么回答。”申蓝面无表情地望着远方山顶孤零零的信号灯，“每天都重复一样的话——一切为了国家，以理性的名义；随时准备就绪；消灭一切可能存在的威胁。”  
“你相信这些话吗？”  
申蓝满脸惊愕地看向父亲。  
“上面那样如临大敌地屏蔽了与地球有关的一切信息，他们害怕的仅仅是下面的人会记住什么吗？”  
“可是今天已经——”  
“那枚导弹是他们做出的最愚蠢的决定。”狭窄的盘山公路边上，不时出现几具悬在峭壁上的白骨，“他们放弃了占领，直接选择了毁灭。他们以为烧掉一本书就可以让一种思想彻底消失，他们以为捂住所有人的嘴就可以让人们理所应当地忘记一切。”  
申蓝感觉今天的父亲仿佛疯了一般。  
“黎铭的情况绝不至于等死，”父亲几乎是咬牙切齿地继续说着，踩足油门向山下开去，“可如果我们还给他一双眼睛，让他看到了现在的一切，看到他最终还是走投无路，甚至陷入比杀死他的战友的更可怕的流言......他会不会恨我们？”  
“什么意思？”  
“他们只是想让他看清楚，自己到底是怎么死的。”  
“父亲——”申蓝惊呼，脑海里跳出的竟然是父亲经常用来训斥他的话。  
大逆不道。  
“从那些书里你记住了什么？”  
“天，天赋人权......不，人类生理构造......”申蓝手脚冰凉，这场旅程对他的冲击太大，“我都忘记了。”  
“忘了？”  
“忘记是命令。”申蓝冰冷的额头抵在同样失去温度的车窗上，双手死死地扣住座位边的把手，泛白的嘴唇蠕动着，下意识地重复着被洗脑过无数次的话，“铭记意味着背叛。”  
“不，铭记不是背叛，忘记才是。”车子近乎失控地沿着陡峭的下坡滑向了山口，远处关卡的灯光如火把一般，在视野的中央不断逼近，“你要记住，什么事情已经发生了。尽管我们还不能说清那究竟是什么，但它已经在路上了，正在一步步朝着我们逼近......没有人可以躲开，没有人。”  
“这件事情就像秋纪元的暴雨一样，一定不会缺席，而这场风暴不会放过基地里的任何一个人，明白吗？不要闭上眼睛，不要假装周围发生的一切与你无关，不要听见什么就是什么，不要乱说话，但更不要做哑巴。”  
“明哲保身是不可能的。孩子，过段时间你可能还会恨我，没办法，我们所有人都不能回头了——你没有做错，就坚持自己认为的正义，不要让任何人改变你。”  
“你要睁大眼睛，记住接下来发生的一切。”

“父......父亲？”黎明前最冷的后半夜，申蓝呵着冷气站在车边，许久，才从大半夜的颠簸中回过神来，抬起头有气无力地问，“你到底要去哪里？”  
“山外。暂时离开基地一趟。”父亲轻描淡写的回答让申蓝怀疑之前的对话都是错觉，“刚才开太快，把你吓到了吧？好久没有......”  
申蓝的眼泪突然涌了出来——出乎所有人的意料，甚至包括他自己。这一去又不是永别，他哭什么？他越是手忙脚乱地抹去眼泪，眼角温热的液体就越是放肆地滚落出来。他低下头，红着鼻子，大口喘着气，一种从未有过的强烈的冲击感震荡着他的心，仿佛一个硕大的玻璃器皿狠狠地砸向他的脑袋，剧痛中他抬眼看见那玻璃上布满裂痕，却不知它究竟何时会在自己面前分崩离析。  
“申蓝！”父亲以长官的口吻厉声唤他。  
“到！”他顾不得脸上纵横的水迹，旋即立正站定。  
父子俩相向站立在关卡落寞的灯光下，关卡沉默地伫立在两座大山间狭小的隘口中。  
“待会，”父亲指着一旁的空地，“你坐最早的那班穿梭机回基地，我开车下山。记住我刚才说的话。”  
申蓝用力点了点头。  
“走了，”父亲返回车上，发动引擎，越野车在原地蓄势待发地颤抖着，却迟迟没有向前行进，“等你走了我再走。”父亲从窗口探出头来，扬了扬下巴，申蓝回头正好看见穿梭机在自己身后缓缓降落。  
“不要回头。”

但申蓝最终还是回了头——坐在穿梭机的最后排，扒着座椅，透过灰蒙蒙的窗望向关卡之外依旧绵延不尽的群山——山峰如拔地而起的利刃，在蒙蒙亮的天色中看不出一条蜿蜒曲折的通路。只是一瞬间的事情，锋利的缝隙里腾起了浊重的白烟。穿梭机升入云层，把高耸的石头冷漠地抛在脚下。申蓝的申蓝的眼角此刻空空荡荡，什么东西随着刚才泪水的爆发已经悄无声息地断流。他死死地盯着白烟的尽头泛起的点点红光，那是火，是血，是从夜的伤口中洇出的残破的黎明。


	5. Chapter 5

“在普朗图，‘性’是最神圣的，也是最难以启齿的话题。”  
“这和我在地球上的见闻很相似呢，不过，也有不一样的地方。”  
“不同？”  
“在地球，‘性’是人的权利，而非义务。每个人有选择是否结合，与谁结合以及是否生育的自由......听起来很不可思议吧？但是人类并没有像我们一样的相对固定的发情期，这或许对他们的性观念没有那么多的限制。”  
“你不觉得，人类有点自私吗？”  
“如果以一个普朗图人的角度来看，的确如此。”言嘉停下手中翻页的动作，手指捻着书页的边角沉思着，“毕竟我们从小接受的教育就是‘一切为了国家’。”  
“关于人类历史上的‘战时共产主义’，我有空再和你细讲。但是，我接下来的问题或许有些不合时宜——如果现在的这个国家无法对民众毫无保留的奉献与信任做出有效的回应呢？如果那句话已经从战争时期万众一心的信念，变成了别有用心的当局者压榨民众时的谎言了呢？”  
她转过头去，没有讲完剩下的话。  
/  
漫长的夏纪元尚未过去，整颗行星正处于公转轨道一角最剧烈的弯道上接受着恒星近五十年一度的炙烤，干燥而滚烫的空气沿着险峻的山体缓缓沉入高原深处被群山包围的腹地。人们引以为傲的量子防护网在无数场对外战争中精准捕获敌人每一条讯息，却在自然力量的震慑下显得不堪一击。除了常年阴凉的数据中心，基地的任何一个角落都无法逃脱被热浪吞没的命运。  
普朗图，这颗因为高原遍布而得名的行星，由于独特的公转轨迹，其四季更替的一个完整周期甚至长于人们的平均寿命。像地球上的人类迷信星座一样，普朗图的居民们往往也将出生的季节与一个人的命运联系起来。黎铭和言嘉生于春纪元的末尾，那是近百年来最异常的季节，一场宇宙风暴像掀翻棋盘的手，把这颗星球拨离了它原本的轨道，导致风沙肆虐的天灾比任何时候都持续得要长。在普朗图艰难回游的过程中，天灾已经改变了行星大部分的地貌，毫不夸张地说，大陆尚未完全分离的普朗图已然成为了一只巨大的沙漏。  
无论是沙尘暴的侵袭还是日后浩浩荡荡的治沙工程，都使数十万人背井离乡，流离失所，甚至在统计的疏忽中不明不白地丢掉了性命。人们把那个格外长的春纪元称为“悲剧”或“噩梦”，生于那几年的风沙中的一代人，无论活着还是死去，都在那首曾经红极一时的赈灾歌曲里拥有一个共同的名字，“多灾多难的孩子们”。  
但军队是从来不会因为一个新兵有多么悲惨的往事而高看他一眼的。在基地以内的封闭世界里，优胜劣汰的法则总结起来只有两句冰冷而血淋淋的话：基因至上，实力至上。这似乎和中学老师念叨的天赋与努力没什么差别，但老师通常会告诉学生，足够的努力可以弥补天赋的不足，思维能力再弱的学生也能通过死记硬背勉强迈过国考的红线。然而，在热衷于追求卓越与挑战极限的普朗图太空军里，任何一个仅仅把及格线视为目标的新兵都是缺乏上进心的懦夫，哪怕及格线已经是他能够到达的极限——理论上这种人是根本不会被招进来的，但事实上，每年总有那么一小部分的例外。  
/  
几乎每一个看到黎铭的体检报告的人都会露出那种相似的、惋惜与鄙夷夹杂的神色。那张基因分析报告和星际舰队军事学院的录取通知书放在一起，简直就是个荒唐的笑话。喂，新来的，成为一个优秀的程序员和当兵完全是两码事啊，学院怎么会想到录你进来，怕不是太同情你了......医务室的前辈说话和处理伤口都是没轻没重。其实他们不录取你才是对你最好的，真没必要这么勉强自己。  
但是，你还是在下周的基因采集名单上。前辈拍了拍黎铭的肩膀。例行公事嘛。  
什么啊，遗传病他们也要啊！刚走出医务室，门后就传来了似乎是压了很久的吐槽声。  
小声点——那孩子应该没走远，其实吧，说实话，他真的不应该来到这里，这里会毁了他。  
黎铭手心里攥着多出来一截的绷带，不知道是汗还是血将那块白色浸得湿润而有些发粘。彼时十六岁的黎铭站在医务室门口空荡的走廊里，没有呼喊，没有狂奔，没有冲撞，没有任何在流行的电影里主角抬手挥向命运的无比解气的一记耳光，他只是慢慢地走着，像高中时脚尖缓缓碾过台阶上自己的血迹，或许下一秒脚下一滑便会跌向短暂的沉睡。他比任何人都更清楚自己的命运，在遗传病基因的作用下，自己的运动神经将会在余生的几十年里萎缩，像埋在贫瘠的土壤中的根须一样腐烂。  
“但是，你的思想，你的精神会在身体上开出一朵花。”  
黎铭抬起头，少女的笑颜像树叶缝隙中轻轻晃动的阳光一般在眼前晕开。一时间他分不清这究竟是梦是回忆还是现实，他只能恍惚地凝望着这唯一的光，任由身后遭遇的一切都渐渐褪色。  
/  
黎铭不喜欢那些人对言嘉的凝视——像研究员打量着指间夹着的试管里漂浮的细菌碎片，像猎人的箭矢锁定了野兽颤动的喉咙，像玉石摊前拥挤的起哄的买家，手里使劲挤压敲打着沉默的粗糙的石头，下一秒便要把里面未知的一抹绿色连着外壳一同捏碎。无论如何，那不是对一个人，一个完整的生命个体的凝视，那些或复杂或轻浮的目光的落脚点，与方才在医务室门外听见的嘲笑的命中点无异。  
基因。能决定人一生的基因。  
“下周就是基因采集了吧？不出意外的话，在中学登记过的信息应该会被锁起来。”  
“是吗，那我们真的就是把自己完全交给国家了。”  
黎铭含糊地回答。  
在普朗图，每个孩子都是经过严谨配对和实验之后的成果，即使很难得到万里挑一的优质基因，但也很大程度上避免了残次品的出现甚至泛滥。从十四岁左右出现的发育期开始，普朗图人的生活便进入了“基因科学中心”的监视之中——在那里，大数据网络会在每个人名下生成详细的检测报告，通常这些分析并不会直接用于公民的求学与求职（涉及军队事务时除外），更多时候则是投入无限的匹配和虚拟实验中，在无尽的可能性里总结出风险最小的组合，并直接作用于适龄男女的结合。  
从普朗图人的生理构造来看，在性成熟后进行定期的交配是维持他们稳定生存的必要手段。在漫长的进化过程中保留下来的发情期，让每个人都无可避免地在每个月固定的几天被原始的交配欲望冲昏头脑。事实上，在发情期进行交配不仅是疏解周期性激增的性激素的有效途径，其过程中体液的交换和具体物质的相互反应，也会对人体内的各项激素分泌产生协调作用，使得在那几天免疫系统异常脆弱的普朗图人尽可能躲避疾病的侵袭。  
至于成年普朗图公民的生活不可或缺的交配，其决定权正是把握在每个城市都有的基因科学中心手中。何时交配，与谁交配，甚至精确到交配的具体方式，基因科学中心都会事无巨细地给出必要的指导，这一切的目的都是为了给国家贡献更优质的下一代。  
理论上，只要是发育期结束的普朗图人都具有定期交配的必要性和权利。但在近几十年越发紧缩的生育政策之下，所有未被基因科学中心认定为“适于生育人口”的公民在发情期都必须依靠纳入医疗保险的抑制剂来过活。随着科技的进步，抑制剂早已从折磨战犯和俘虏的高危药物逐渐演变为像感冒药一样寻常的必需品，其副作用几乎可以忽略不计。常用的抑制剂的原理是通过与急剧分泌的性激素的反应，将过多性激素导致的脑神经兴奋提前阻断，从而起到让人恢复镇定的作用。  
“其实我一直很好奇基因科学中心如果遇到极其劣质的基因，是怎么处理的。”黎铭下意识地咽了一下唾沫，“尽管他们的工作之一就是减少这样的残次品出现。”  
“利用现有的技术进行一定的修改，或者是隐藏，至少要让这一代的实验品是合格的。”言嘉回答，“至于那些实在无法补救的样本......大概率不会让他们出生。”  
“看来我还不是最糟糕的，”黎铭苦笑，“可能当初所有的配对都无法避免显性基因的出现吧。如果我没有来到这里，其实那也没有多大的影响。”  
“你不一定要去前线。”  
“我知道。”  
“而且......或许以后你的结合对象能够改变这些呢？再或者，不久后这种疾病能够被治愈，也不是不可能嘛。”言嘉的笑容里有些勉强，但还是努力地微笑着，“既然舰队选中了你，就一定有选择你的理由。”  
“我知道。”黎铭望着不远处屏幕上滚动播放的基因采集通知，沉默了片刻，“但是一个人的实力是有极限的。”  
“如果一个人仅仅依靠自己优越的基因而活着，那才是真正的无能。”言嘉的见解在同龄人中一向显得有些异类，尤其是在黎铭面前，“恕我直言，我们的基因都是继承于父母，或许也有研究员的编辑，这就像继承了父母的财产一样，对于那些只知道挥霍的纨绔子弟和不知道如何利用财产的守财奴，有多少人会认为这些人的人生是有价值的？”  
“说的没错，但是——言嘉，你有骄傲的资本。”  
“但一个人天资的光环盖过了他自身的努力，而且无论如何都无法摆脱这个光环带来的先入为主的印象，其实未尝不是一件很可悲的事情。”  
“如果那些人听见你这么说，可能会觉得你是......”  
“虚伪？”  
“会吧？”  
“我从不认为保持清醒的认知是什么虚伪的事情。”言嘉的脸上再次露出那种只属于优等生的矜持而自信的笑容，“如果他们这样认为，那就请他们把教室前面那句话的后半句多读几遍吧。”  
/  
黎铭后知后觉地跟在言嘉身后走出了食堂，彼时正是黄昏，操场一角国旗班的前辈利落地把旗杆上飘扬的蓝白旗帜收下来，准备翌日清晨的升旗。基地的四周都是群山，而学院只是山峦的阴影里一颗不大的点，像恒星表面时隐时现的黑子。天色渐暗，军歌从广播站的音响中流淌出来，似乎在这群新生到来后的很长一段时间，都不再有抒情的乐曲出现。不同于往日斗志昂扬的战歌，这一天的曲目罕见的有些惆怅，讲述着一个老兵在还乡的路上回忆起自己牺牲的战友和在内乱中杳无音讯的亲人，一时间悲从中来。  
他没有听见叹息或是吸鼻子的声音，在普朗图，于大部分公共场合流露私人感情被视为不自持的行为。他没有哭，也没有任何想流泪的意愿和冲动，只感觉闷热的高原上久违地吹来了一缕凉风，像抑制剂的针头埋进血管里那种难以言喻的触感，让人有寒意却不至于寒颤，有刺痛却不至于出声。  
“言嘉。”  
“嗯？”  
“你想家吗。”  
“不。”  
言嘉的回答到此为止，但当他望向她的背影时，高中时期的言嘉像是从那个浓黑的剪影里走了出来，安静而淡漠地凝视着他的眼睛，一字一顿地回答：“不。从来都没有过。”  
他不由自主地叹气。自己似乎是问了一个很不合时宜的问题。  
/  
在统一的基因采集的前一天，黎铭还是收到了无需参检的通知。这不过是意料之外又在情理之中的事情。他收起课本，背起包，在规定的时间里和同学一起走向操场另一端的校医院，却在行进过程中放慢了脚步，逐渐消失在队伍的末尾。  
他不知道军校的基因采集具体是怎样的，他已经没有机会和资格去体验这一切，也没有心思去了解这些。在黎铭的回忆里，基因采集的那个下午似乎是青春里最漫长的一个午后，没有课程，没有训练，身边一个人也没有，他独自坐在操场边的大树下，望着不远处的校医院门口不时走出来的学生，像小孩子数着搬家的蚂蚁。兴味索然，但又不乏期待，那一刻仿佛童年的重现。  
他听见从自己身边稀稀疏疏经过的学生的闲谈，指挥系的男生们从不掩饰对言嘉的仰慕，或许这正是未来指挥官们与生俱来的慕强和好胜心的体现，但在黎铭的理解中，慕强和征服欲从来都是两种不同的心理——前者是把情感投射的对象置于高处，而后者在潜意识中仍然是把对方视为理应处于自己的下风的存在。他站起身来，试图不再去想这些流水般的碎语，自己的思绪却像是被水花溅湿的礁石，湿漉漉地、狼狈地横在脑海里。他攥紧了背包的带子，转身向小卖部走去。看着那些做完检测的学生大都在喝水或者吃东西，他想，自己或许该帮言嘉准备点什么来补充能量，也不知道她是否需要。  
手上的包随着黎铭漫不经心的脚步一甩一甩，想到包里放着言嘉喜欢吃的饼干，他又赶紧把包收了回来，规规矩矩地挂在背上。想起刚才路过自己身边的指挥系的男生，他还是忍不住在脑海里翻找那些可能只是随口一说的言语。这次的基因采集之后，学生们就算是彻底把自己未来的生育权乃至后半生的安排交给了军队，在军队的命令下达之前，所有人都必须终日与抑制剂为伴，随时保持最清醒的战斗状态，至于未来的结合则是由相关机构决定，如果匹配的双方都是前线战斗人员，军队极有可能会将他们的下一代全部交给人造子宫进行标准化的孕育和培养，而非让二人从前线暂时退下进行自然交配和受孕。在前线，时间就是生命，九个月的孕期足以让舰队的中坚力量攻下两三个不小的星系，甚至将战线一举推进到象限的边界。  
一切为了国家。他想。当言嘉和她的同学们成为惜时如金的将领之后，他们应该也没有什么多余的心思考虑战争之外的诸如生孩子这样的琐事，比起指挥官们弹指间数以万计的生死存亡，几天的躁动里赌上几率才能诞生的一个小小的受精卵就像宇宙里的一颗尘埃一样无足轻重。  
不过，说不定刚才路过的男生里，真的有谁会成为言嘉未来的伴侣呢？能够进入指挥系的学生都是人中龙凤，内部的强强联合看起来也是风险最低，同时也可能是收益最大的选择。  
想到这里，他的心里竟然有些许的不安。  
/  
正当他百无聊赖地将包顶在头上，沿着操场边突起的石质路肩摇摇晃晃地漫步时，视线的尽头突然出现了一个熟悉的身影。他跳下来，抓起滑落的背包飞奔过去，包里的书本和食物摩擦着，在脚步声的掩盖下发出轻微的咯吱响声，像这个下午听见的所有的流言揉搓着他不愿被窥见的纸一般敏感的心绪。他的眼底像涨潮的海一样涌满午后的光亮，在晃动的视野里，在悸动的心脏里，在日后飘摇的余生里，那个叫言嘉的女孩就是他唯一的光。


End file.
